


Irresistible

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Jun tries to be good, M/M, Soonyoung’s too horny for his own good, Underage Sex, established relationships - Freeform, supportive Mama Jun, that one is pure, this is sin, totally unrelated to the soonhui hs au I posted recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: “But I’ve jerked to your photo a lot of times!”Jun was confused with his boyfriend's logic but also flattered.





	

They had been neighbors since forever, best friends since that day Soonyoung scolded a bully twice Soonyoung’s size for him in second grade, boyfriends since Soonyoung mistakenly thought that Jun would be continuing his education in a faraway high school and, in panic, begged Jun to stay while dramatically professing his love in front of the whole school (when there’s Soonyoung there’s drama, everyone knew).

Kwon Soonyoung had been a part of his life for almost 17 years now and it didn’t seem like it would be any different for the rest of his life. That’s what Jun thought when he was on his bed, hands on both sides of Soonyoung’s hips, lips entangled in Soonyoung’s. Well, that and how the taste of Soonyoung’s lips gave an exhilarating feeling in his mouth. Jun thought it must be how being drunk felt like (he never had a drop of alcohol so he could only use his imagination). At times Jun let out a sigh of content and he would feel Soonyoung giggling on his lips. Heaven it was.

Jun was so intoxicated that he failed to realize how Soonyoung started to add variations to what would have been their usual lazy make-out session: harder nip on his bottom lips, more nose clashing. He only began to notice when he felt something pliant and wet poking at his teeth. He gasped in surprise and the thing took the chance to get into Jun’s mouth.

 _Shit, it’s Soonyoung’s tongue_.

It felt weird. Like, having-a-live-eel-in-your-mouth weird, but also getting-tingly-and-hot-all-over weird, which was not bad, just overwhelming.

After Soonyoung’s tongue finished exploring Jun’s mouth, Soonyoung pulled away. With a huge smile that ran up to his eyes, he said, “I’ve always wanted to try that.”

Jun knew he was screwed.

Before Jun could steady his breathing, Soonyoung jumped on Jun’s lap and continued where they left off. At some point they started grinding against each other while they kissed, the belts of their uniforms clanking occasionally. They had never been this physical before and it made Jun nervous, but boy, _all this grinding_.

Then, to Jun’s dismay, Soonyoung suddenly left his lap. Now that they’re not smashing their face against each other’s, Jun could see Soonyoung’s swollen lips and glazed eyes. It was an ethereal sight and Jun was lost in it.

Until Soonyoung’s voice dragged him back.

“I think I want you to fuck me. Will you fuck me?” he said with an inebriated smile.

Jun’s dick reacted faster than his brain. If it was excited during their intense make-out + grinding session, now it’s creating a painful tent in his trousers.

“Wha—but, wait, we’ve never even jerked each other off!”

“But I’ve jerked to your photo a lot of times!”

Jun was confused with Soonyoung’s logic but also flattered.

“...Which photo?”

Soonyoung stretched his body without taking off his ass from the bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He swiped his forefinger a couple of times over the screen before showing it to Jun with a proud smile.

“This one.”  
“That one? I look ugly in that!”

“No! This is cute! And sexy! Look at your lips, the angle of your chin.”

Soonyoung was looking straight at him with sparkling eyes and Jun felt his face heating up more than when they were grinding against each other.

“Okay, I get it... But, are you sure you want to do it?”

Soonyoung nodded eagerly.

“We don’t have stuffs. Lube and—“

“Please.” Soonyoung pouted and Jun had a mental breakdown. They were seriously not prepared for this. They hadn’t even talked about it. Shouldn’t this kind of thing be done after some thinking and talking? But here Soonyoung with his best pouting face (Jun’s ultimate weakness) and a _please_.

Adrenalin rushed over his body as Jun hastily told Soonyoung he’ll be back and took his jacket on the way out. He wrapped it over his hips as he ran downstairs, checking once before stepping out of the entrance door to make sure that his full hard on was properly hidden. With painful steps he briskly walked to a nearby convenience store, grabbed a lube and a pack of condom and walked quickly to the cashier as if walking faster would make him invisible.

The cashier looked at him with a frown and Jun just realized that he still had his school uniform on.

“This is for my brother,” Jun hastily said. “He’s getting it on but late to realize he’s run out of stuffs and if I don’t get these to him now he’ll kill me.” Jun squeezed all of the bravery inside him and looked at the cashier’s eyes. “Please.”

The cashier gave him one last look before putting the stuffs under the tagging machine. Jun sighed in relief. He was actually starting to feel calm on his way home, but when he got back to his room and saw Soonyoung lying on one side, pants already down and a finger in his hole, Jun’s composure left him completely.

Jun hurriedly took out the bottle of lube from the plastic bag and get on the bed. He poured the lube over his fingers and Soonyoung removed his own to make way. He glanced at Soonyoung and saw the latter nodded so he started to put a finger in.

If having Soonyoung’s tongue inside his mouth was weird, this was 100x weirder. Soonyoung’s hole clenching and unclenching around his finger felt bizarre.

“Ngh... Jun~”

Soonyoung had his eyes closed, mouth open, and forehead scrunched. He looked so beautiful.

“Jun... more...” he whined with his eyes still closed. Jun complied and added a second finger, pushing in and out Soonyoung with the same slow pace as before.

Then at some point Soonyoung’s eyelids flipped open slowly, giving Jun a side glance.

“More...”

Jun’s pants became 100 times tighter with that.

“Okay, okay.”

Jun added another finger. But Soonyoung was still whining, so he increased his pace. The crease in Soonyoung’s forehead deepened and Jun took Soonyoung length with his free hand, giving it light strokes. Soonyoung looked slightly relaxed.

Then he felt Soonyoung’s hand on his. Jun stopped his ministrations to look at Soonyoung’s face and they just gazed at each other.

Soonyoung’s lips curved up into a smile when he said with eyes looking straight at Jun’s, no hesitation visible.

“I love you.”

Jun felt his heart stopped beating for a second. The air around him changed into oddly familiar one. It was like the time they walked together home after school during their junior high school days, joking around as they walked, occasionally hitting each other playfully with their bags. The look in Soonyoung’s eyes made him feel warm despite it was almost winter. Just like the look Soonyoung gave him now.

Jun leaned to give Soonyoung a chaste kiss and whispered “I love you too” on his lips. He could feel Soonyoung smiling on the kiss before pulling him into a more heated one.

Somehow between the kisses, Soonyoung managed to unbuckle Jun’s belts (Jun absolutely had no idea how, Soonyoung’s lips were too distracting). Soonyoung tugged on his pants and Jun took it off slowly, the awareness of what he was about to do made him nervous.

Meanwhile Soonyoung rested on his back and opened his legs, waiting for him patiently. After failing twice, Jun finally got the condom over his length and lining his head on Soonyoung’s entrance. Almost simultaneously their hands reached for each other’s and so Jun entered with his hand intertwined to Soonyoung’s.

“OH GOD, FUCK.” Soonyoung screamed and Jun felt his heart sinking.

“Soonyoung? Soonyoung, are you okay?”

“Nggh, the fingers were nothing, this is—Oh God.”

“Should we stop?” Jun was about to pull out when Soonyoung squeezed his hand.

“No. Push in again.”

“But—“

“Junnie, please.”

Jun groaned as he pushed again slowly. He continued until he was balls deep and for a while he stayed still, trying to even his breath. Then he leaned to Soonyoung, capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

They made out for a while until Soonyoung urged Jun to move again. Jun did it ever so slowly. Soonyoung was still too tight over Jun and he still looked like he’s holding back cry of pain (Soonyoung’s lips started to bleed as he bit on them).

Jun put his hand over Soonyoung’s length and stroke it as he moved his hips. Soonyoung started to relax around him, allowing Jun to thrust faster. In fact Jun couldn’t stop going faster; Soonyoung felt so good it was almost impossible to hold back. Jun glanced at Soonyoung’s face in worry, but eventually relieved to see no more frown on his boyfriend’s face.

“Aah! J-Jun! Nggh!”

In contrast to Jun, Soonyoung didn’t hold back on his moans. It sounded so lewd to Jun’s ear, making him feel embarrassed, but also urged his body to move even faster.

He was leaning towards Soonyoung to kiss him once again when his body shook, like there was a surge of energy flowing all over his body and then out. When the shaking almost stopped, it was Soonyoung’s turn to shake, spreading his cum to both of their torso.

Jun felt like he was ready to collapse to his bed and not move from there until the next day, but he pushed himself off the bed to throw the condom at the trash bin near his desk and wiped the cum on their bodies. Soonyoung gave him a smile and Jun wondered why he still got the butterflies even after all these years.

The mood was kinda sappy and Jun was basking in it.

Until he heard a click and a sound of door opening and closing downstairs.

He put on his clothes as fast as he could. When he’s finished he almost let out a sigh of relief, but then he realized Soonyoung was still on his bed, snuggling into his pillow with tired eyes, and most importantly: naked. Jun grabbed his blanket and put it over Soonyoung until his head was the only visible part. Soonyoung hummed and snuggled further into the pillow.

Just then, there’s a knock on his door.

“Jun, I’m home.” The door opened to reveal Jun’s mother. She saw Soonyoung on the bed and gave him a smile. “Soonyoung, you’re having dinner here?”

“Uhm, actually, Mom. Soonyoung’s not feeling very good. It’s better to let him lie down first.”

“Ooh, what’s wrong?” Jun’s mother was about to step closer to the bed but Jun blocked her.

“No, it’s fine Mom. He just need a bit of sleep. He pulled an all-nighter for today’s homework.”

“Oh, okay. You can stay the night if you still don’t feel well enough.” After hearing Soonyoung’s hum of thank you, she turned to his son. “Make sure to let Mrs. Kwon know, okay? I’ll make dinner.”

When dinner was ready, Soonyoung was still in the bed. Jun finished his meal quickly so he could go bring Soonyoung his share. He left the dining room with his mother telling his little brother Minghao about how his father used to feed her because he said she was cute and that they used to be as sweet as Junhui-Soonyoung.

Jun entered his bedroom and saw Soonyoung still curled up inside the blanket (now clothed though, Jun made sure Soonyoung clean up and lent him his clothes).

“Hey, I got you dinner.”

Soonyoung sat up at Jun’s words. “Ooh, your Mom is definitely the best,” he said as his eyes wandered over the tray.

Jun watched as Soonyoung dig happily into his meal and felt slightly relieved.

“I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung’s “for what?” was almost incomprehensible due to his full mouth.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Oh. Nah. Just a bit.”

“Any other place hurt? Do you still need rest? Maybe you should skip school tomorrow.”

“Hey, I’m fine. My ass just stings a bit, but that’s it. I just don’t want to get up from the bed. Your bed I so comfy~”

Jun couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed for worrying over Soonyoung. He just sighed.

“Today I don’t feel like doing anything~”

“Then don’t. Don’t eat.” Jun tried to take the tray away but Soonyoung swatted his hand.

“Leave the message at the tone~” Soonyoung’s tone was way off and he looked bloated with his mouth full of food. Jun couldn’t stop the edge of his lips from curving up.

 

**

 

“Jun, can we talk?” His mother said after she knocked Jun’s door one afternoon. Her tone was casual so Jun thought she would probably say something about getting Minghao to dance practice or something like that.

“I found your lube and condom.”

He definitely did not expect that.

Jun stared at his Mom with wide eyes while his brain furiously trying to come up with some excuse.

“The lube is opened and the condom is one short.”

With that Jun knew excuses wouldn’t do anything and so he hanged his head down. He’s not ready to see his mother in the eye.

“Jun.” He heard his mother said in a gentle tone, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“You’re still underage and I’m supposed to forbid you, but I know it won’t be effective.”

Then he sensed another weight being put on the bed. He glanced and saw a pile of books between him and his mom. The titles told him they were books about sex and health. After scanning the books he glanced at his mom.

“I remember Soonyoung walking a bit weird after he left our house that day, so I assume you’re the one who do the plowing to his field? How do you kids these days say it.”

“Mom.”

“Right. If that’s the case then the more you need to educate yourself. Soonyoung has more risk of getting hurt. You don’t want that, right?”

Jun looked straight at his mother and shook his head firmly. She gave what looked like a satisfied smile.

“And no matter who does the... well, penetrating, you both are exposed to risk of diseases. Especially if you change partners regularly.”  


Jun felt slightly offended and struggled to keep his tone down. “There’s no way I’m with anyone else but Soonyoung.”

“Yes, I know. I know that Soonyoung loves you too and it’s unlikely he has sex with anyone else. But you two still need to talk about this. You need to know how this works, so that you two can have safe and great sex, okay?”

After that talk with his mother, Jun spent a lot of time in his room, reading the books she gave him and thinking how to talk to Soonyoung about this. He thought hard, but then it turned out that he didn’t even had to. Soonyoung took the news of them getting caught in a relaxed manner and agreed to read the books together with him. Jun felt a sense of relief; he thought everything was going to be okay.

 

**

 

“Nobody comes here. It’s okay.”

“But it’s the school, Soonyoung. We shouldn’t.”

They were cramped inside a janitor’s closet at the end of the hall of the school’s uppermost floor. They were going to have lunch when Soonyoung said he wanted a change and asked him to eat at the rooftop. Jun had refused, it was forbidden for students, but Soonyoung said he knew a way to open the door and wouldn’t even touch his lunchbox until Jun agreed. Jun didn’t expect to get pushed inside a janitor’s closet when they almost reached the rooftop.

“I miss you.”

“We see each other every day.”

  
“I miss touching you.”

  
“We jerked each other off two days ago.”

Soonyoung whined before sucking on Jun’s neck, making Jun gasp. Jun thought of telling Soonyoung to stop, he would have to button his collar if he let Soonyoung do as he pleased. But Soonyoung was so good that Jun involuntarily tilted his neck and gave Soonyoung better access (he regretted showing Soonyoung those books about sex, Soonyoung had completely mastered them and didn’t hesitate to put what he learned into practice).

When Jun’s neck started to feel a bit numb from bending, Soonyoung pulled away.

“I miss you inside me,” he said with lips pouted, eyes slightly closed. It must be his idea of a sexy look, which looked silly rather than sexy according to Jun, but it didn’t matter. Soonyoung could be sexy with other ways, like how he’s pushing his hips towards Jun right now, making their hard on touched just brief enough before pulling away, then back with a roll, away once again, then back with Soonyoung’s fingers digging on Jun’s hips, pushing closer and rubbing faster. Jun started to feel dizzy.

“I...” Jun struggled his words between his panting. “I don’t bring the stuffs.”

Soonyoung pulled away from Jun to pick up his bag on the floor. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condom and grinned at Jun. Jun wanted to smack himself for not predicting this but got all of his thoughts interrupted by Soonyoung’s other hand palming his crotch.

They did it quick (not much time before the bell rang) which to Jun only made it more intense and intoxicating. It was one of the best they had, yet Jun couldn’t brush off the nagging feeling from his chest even long after lunch break was over.

 

**

Jun knew he messed up. He just didn’t realize exactly how bad. It didn’t matter anyway. What’s important was that Soonyoung was crying because of him.

Jun didn’t mean to eavesdrop. When he saw Soonyoung and Wonwoo walking towards the storage behind the school’s main building, Jun was just wondering what they were doing in such place. They were all good friends and Jun had never been suspicious of Wonwoo before. Yet today Jun acted like a paranoid boyfriend by sneaking behind the pair of best friends.

Maybe it’s because Jun and Soonyoung hadn’t been in the best of terms these days. It was all Jun’s fault. He couldn’t stop feeling scared that Soonyoung would change and think of him as only a sex partner, so he started (with great difficulty) to reject Soonyoung’s invitation for any sexual activities. When Soonyoung responded with more aggressive attempts, Jun tried to take some distance, even refusing a simple hand-holding or chaste kiss on the cheek.

He knew he hurt Soonyoung but didn’t realize how bad until he heard Soonyoung crying behind the storage room.

“He hates me...” Soonyoung said between his sniffles.

“Soonyoung...” Wonwoo’s deep voice was soothing. It seemed that his voice had some effect on Soonyoung too since the latter’s sobs became less audible.

“Have you talked with him?”

Soonyung didn’t say anything and Jun couldn’t see since he’s trying to keep himself hidden behind the wall, but he’s pretty sure that Soonyoung just shook his head.

For a while it was just Soonyoung’s quiet sobs. When they completely stopped, Soonyoung spoke with hoarse voice.

“It must be because I’m bad at sex.”

“Soonyoung, I don’t think that’s—“

“He even hates the feeling of my skin against him. Did you see how he jumped when I touched his arm yesterday?”

He heard Wonwoo sighed before saying, “Okay. You’re upset, sad, and it seems like you need to vent out first. I won’t comment or give suggestions. You’re not in the right state for that. I’ll just listen. You can let it all out.”

As if a dam just broke, words flew out of Soonyoung’s lips, pain evident in each syllables. Jun couldn’t bear to listen anymore so he left with the resolution to not let Soonyoung face that kind of pain anymore.

 

**

Jun remembered the time he first asked Soonyoung out on a date. It wasn’t an official date since Soonyoung didn’t know it was one. Jun just said “let’s hang out” and Soonyoung didn’t question why they’re not with their group of friends and didn’t go to the usual places.

Jun felt the same nervousness from that time when he put a letter inside Soonyoung’s desk earlier today. It was a simple “ _Kwon Soonyoung, will you go on a date with me today? If you do, let’s meet at the school’s gate after school. Jun_.”

Jun couldn’t feel happier when he saw Soonyoung walking towards him at the side of the gate, eyes slightly tinted with worry. The edges of Soonyoung’s lips were twitching upward as if he was stopping himself from breaking into his endearing wide grin. Jun asked him if it’s okay to go strolling at their neighborhood’s shopping area. Still not fully smiling, Soonyoung nodded eagerly. He really was adorable.

They didn’t talk much at first, just commenting on things they see at the stalls once in a while. The gap between them was a bit wider than usual, but not that far away to seem awkward. When the conversation started to flow better, Soonyoung finally let his excitement all out, slightly slipping on his steps, grinning from ear to ear and squealing when he found some weirdly fascinating stuffs at the stalls.

They started to walk closer that their shoulders almost touched, and one time Soonyoung took his hand to drag him into a figure shop across the street. It’s been a while since they held hands. The warmth they shared felt calming for Jun. But when Soonyoung finished looking at the figures behind the glass window, he finally noticed their intertwined hands and slowly let Jun’s hand go. His eyes looked sad and his smile faltered slightly. Jun didn’t say anything and just wrapped his own arms over Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung blinked a few times at him, smile back to those orbs with each blink. They continued their walk like that.

They bought a bag of rice cakes and left the shopping area for a nearby riverbank. They sat down on the grass, sharing the bag of rice cakes. It was then when Jun said what he should’ve said days ago.

“I’m sorry. For being distant.”

Soonyoung puckered his lips and said, “I’m sorry too.” Jun shook his head.

“I was scared,” said Jun. He saw Soonyung’s apologetic look turned into a confused one.

“I thought you only see me as a sex partner, not a boyfriend anymore. So I was...”

Jun gulped. There were many things he wanted to say, but he couldn’t seem to do so in a coherent way. It seemed that Soonyoung understood. His boyfriend gave him a small smile before saying, “I thought you were distant because I wasn’t good enough at sex so I pushed myself on you even more. I didn’t know...”

Jun replied the smile. “I miss this. Going on dates. Just... talking.... Can we do this more often?”

Soonyoung’s full grin was the answer.

 

**

 

“Jun? Hey, what’s up?” Soonyoung’s breath sounded slightly heavy over the phone.

“Just thinking about you.” Jun replied. He could feel his own lips pulling up into a smile.

Soonyoung laughed before suddenly choking. Jun laughed too. How could someone choke on his own laugh? His boyfriend really was adorable.

A long content sigh was heard from across the line. “Why spend money on a phone call? We live just one house from another.”

“We can see each other anytime, you might be bored of seeing my face.” He heard Soonyoung giggled at that. “Besides, I think phone calls are kind of nice.” Jun grinned as he spoke. It was exciting to do couple things with Soonyoung. It seemed that Soonyoung shared his excitement as he giggled again. But then the giggle was interrupted by a gasp.

“Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung didn’t answer, even though Jun could still hear his breath over the phone. His breathing grew louder and shorter as time passed.

“...Soonyoung?”

“I... I was looking at your photo...” Soonyoung ended with a whimper and Jun got a grasp of what’s happening now.

When Soonyoung started moaning Jun’s name, Jun scolded himself for not being able to resist.

“...are you alone?”

“Brother’s home... B-but, he’s got his headphones on and eyes glued to his game console...”

Jun sighed and said, “I’m coming over.” Soonyoung replied with a particularly long moan before the call was cut off.


End file.
